YinYang
by Kitten The Kokeshi Doll
Summary: Rated PG 13 for some dodgy rumours spread by Josie. What HAS gotten into her lately? A story of dark and light, good and bad... and love of course.
1. Default Chapter

A/n: I had an idea, then I adapted it in two ways. I wrote one story with a similar but not identical plotline… so if you prefer that one, well Meh.

Pairings: Corrine/Marshall, Vaughn/Josie…. One sided Lucas/Josie and Josie/Marshall Um…. Read before you judge

For the purpose of this story Yin is light and Yang is dark…. I think that's true to fact but if it's not… at the risk of repeating myself: Well, Meh.

Chapter one: Visiting Yang.

Josie stared at the list in front of her. It was there in pure black and white. A list of pros and cons for both boys. She couldn't chose. Stupid boys! Stupid feelings! Stupid…lists! Yes, I know that was sort of a list

"Grrr!" She said furiously. That was Josie all over, she was quick to anger she had a short fuse, but anyone who said that to her was in serious trouble as she took it as a hit to her height, or lack thereof.

"What's wrong?" Asked Corrine, Josie's roommate and fellow science fanatic.

"Vaughn and Lucas…." She fumed.

"Oh great what now?" She asked. Corrine knew Josie had quite a dilemma on her hands with Lucas and Vaughn. Affairs of the heart, far too complicated.

"They gave me the ultimatum, I either choose one of them or, I get neither."

"Oh Josie!" She sounded concerned but quickly changed her tune "Who're you gonna choose?" It was out of pure curiosity.

"That's just it, I don't know." She stared from the alphabet acronyms Athletic, Brave Charming… for Vaughn and Authentic, Best-friend, Caring… for Lucas to her desk. She sighed. They both had their good points and their downsides, like Vaughn's good looks and Lucas' sensitivity coupled with Vaughn's lack of loyalty and Lucas' jealous temper. It was a bit of a yin-yang really.

"Is there a time frame on this decision?"

"Until the end of the week." Josie said viciously. They couldn't do this to her! It was mean! It was cruel! It was unusual… for Vaughn and Lucas to team up and make a decision. Normally they were bitter rivals when it came to Josie. She sighed and stashed the list.

"Come on, we're gonna be late." She was talking about science club but she said it with half a heart. She wasn't stupid and enjoyed science club for the learning, but science club to her was a way of socialising. Currently she didn't want to socialise with Lucas or Vaughn. She wanted to lock herself in a room with them and punch the living daylights out of both of them.

"Evening girls," Professor Z said turning his attention temporarily away from the board where he was writing about proportion, chemical balance and equation balancing. 'To be perfectly balanced the equation has to have an equal number of molecules on the left as it does on the right' Pretty basic year seven stuff.

"Well… Ms punctuality Baxter late again." Marshall said in a slightly amused voice. Josie knew Corrine had a crush on Marshall. Josie also knew Corrine had to learn to take everything he said with a pinch of salt. Marshall was a joker, and Corrine was sensible. The pair probably wouldn't kick off because Corrine kept jumping down Marshall's throat if he made little comments. Which was a shame because when they got along they were brilliant together.

"I was talking to Josie." Corrine said stubbornly, taking her seat at the table. Josie went to take hers but fell backwards. She smacked her head very hard on the desk. She was unconscious before she hit the ground.

-

Josie was standing in what looked to be a very large room. It didn't have walls so it seemed to go on forever. It was divided into two halves one pitch black and one bright white. She was standing with one foot on either side of the dividing line. Josie thought she was alone until she felt a hand grip her left wrist. Another grabbed her right. Josie felt she was in the middle of a tug o war game. Squinting to see who was pulling her against the backgrounds she was shocked to see orange hair and brown eyes. The Josie dressed in white flopped backwards helplessly and Josie fell completely into the dark half surrounded by maniac laughter.

"Sorry." Whispered the girl in white sympathetically.

-

Vaughn clicked his fingers infront of her eyes as her vision drifted in and out of focus.

"Come on, up you get." Marshall said reaching out his hand to pull her up. She hit it away viciously.

"Get lost!" She snapped pulling herself dizzily to her feet.

"He was only trying to help." Corrine mumbled in his defence. Josie sneered and sat down on the chair. She fingered the bump on her head cautiously. It hurt a lot.

"Are you okay?" Asked Lucas in concern.

"Oh bog off poindexter I'm fine!" She snapped angrily. Lucas recoiled in shock. Okay so Josie had a short temper… but she'd never seriously insulted him before. Maybe it was because Vaughn pressured her into making a sudden decision… yup that's right, it was all Vaughn.

Vaughn shot Josie a curious glance.

"Quit staring at me!" She said angrily. Z had been in the middle of restarting his talk on equation.

"Is there a problem Josie?"

"Yeah! Meat brain over there's gawping!" She said angrily jabbing her thumb directly towards Vaughn. He looked puzzled. Lucas looked angry.

"Hey I thought we agreed to leave her alone!" Lucas said, the boys had made an agreement not to try anything with Josie.

"Both of you!" Said Corrine. "Behave!"

"Spoil all the fun why don't you brainiac, anyway… Fireworks are out s'getting boring. So Bye." She waved and walked out.

"Well… that was… unusual." Marshall said. Corrine was fuming.

"Brainiac! Brainiac?"

"It's not unusual for one to react to a bump on the head with a little too much aggression." Said Professor Z. Typical Z, he was always coming up with the logical explanation.

"A little aggression, the girls on fire!" Said Vaughn. "I swear I wasn't…. 'gawping'"

"I'd… I'd better go check on her, since she's fallen out with most of you." Marshall sighed and stood up. He didn't like having to sort Josie out when she was in a mood, he'd only attempted once before and hadn't been able to get a word in edgeways for all her rantings. Culture, Josie's one sided argument…

"Marshall… good luck. I'll be up in five." Corrine said. Marshall wandered off.

He knocked on her door. After there was no answer he walked in. Luckily there was no embarrassment, she wasn't getting dressed or anything. She was sat on her bed. She hastily put a notebook of some sort under her pillow.

"You okay?" He asked swinging the door closed behind him.

"I'm fine." She said. "It's just… I've got a lot going on emotionally lately." She said in a sickeningly sweet voice.

"Penny for your thoughts?" He asked sitting on the bed beside her.

"I have three guys on my mind…." She paused to let the words sink in to Marshall's mind.

"Three? Woah, hold up… Lucas Vaughn and who?" He ticked each one off on his fingers, stopping at the magic number 3.  
"Oh Marshall… you're so naïve." She said shaking her head. Marshall saw a silky tear slide down her cheek. "Why can't you see?" It was then it clicked for Marshall, he stood up suddenly and backed away.

"No I… Josie you don't…" Josie stood up and took two steps forward. Marshall took two steps backwards and ended up with his back pressed against the wall. He gulped.

"Josie stop this…. It's…" He gulped again.

"I can't help it." Marshall stuttered the word 'I' a few times. He was so totally trapped. "If I…" She drew her hand up his chest and slowly to his face. "Want you." She whispered in his ear. He took a deep intake of breath as he found Josie's lips pressed firmly against his, massaging them roughly.

Human reaction is a strange thing. Suddenly confronted with Josie for some reason, although it wasn't what he wanted, he didn't pull away. He didn't respond… but he didn't pull away either. Corrine didn't know which was worse.

"Marshall! Josie!" Josie pulled away a wicked smirk on her face, she then cried.

"Marshall! What are you doing?"

"M…Me!" He protested still in shock from Josie's sudden advances. Corrine was breathing heavily and she looked like she was going to cry.

"You KNOW I don't think of you like that!" Josie cried. Marshall had to admit, she was a bloody brilliant actress. "I'm not going to stand and be ridiculed!" Josie walked out slamming the door and went back to the science room with a smile on her face.

"I…" Marshall started hopelessly.

"I don't want to hear it…You know I… We…" Corrine sat on her bed unable to believe the guy she liked had tried it on with her best friend.

"It wasn't like that!" He said raking his hands through his hair. He expelled a huge breath of air. "I know you won't want to believe me but… hey look at me." He took her chin with two fingers. "I did absolutely nothing to provoke her… I said no but…"

"Josie wouldn't…."

"And I would?" He asked in shock. Corrine hated to do it but she used the old eye trick. Nobody can look you square in the eye and lie without you realising it. His eyes were sincere. Josie had come onto Marshall, knowing full well she liked him.

"Why?" She asked.

"I don't know! I'm hardly irresistible am I?" he asked. Corrine stood up suddenly. "Don't go doing something stupid… Corrine where are you goi…" She walked out furiously. He groaned and ran after her. WOMEN!

"Hey Corrine how'd it…" Started Lucas. For the third time Professor Z was interrupted. Corrine suddenly flung herself at Josie. Marshall held her back.

"You little bitc…!" She screamed fighting against Marshall.

"Calm…. Calm down." He said struggling to hold her back she was doing all in her power to pull past him.

"What did she do?" Asked a confused Vaughn.

"She… tried it on with… Marshall." Corrine breathed. Josie had a sick smile on her face. This brought on a kick back in rage from Corrine.

"Let me at… her." Marshall had to lift her clean off the ground and force her into a chair.

"Is this… true?" asked Lucas unable to consider the option that his crush tried it on with his best friend.

"No!" Josie said furiously.

"You lying little…" Marshall looked ready to throw punches too but was putting all his efforts into keeping Corrine from drawing blood.

"I swear it… He's the lying one! He just wants to look macho infront of his precious little girlfriend…" Z looked slightly amused by the whole thing as if reminiscing back to when he was a teenager.

Josie burst into tears much to everyone's alarm. Marshall looked frantically at Corrine. She held up one hand.

"I believe you." She stated firmly. "As for her…" Josie sobbed into her hands.

"Like I don't have enough on my plate, what with…" She sniffed. "Lucas and Vaughn giving me the ultimate decision and…" She sniffed again. "I don't like you like that Marshall." Lucas wrapped his arm around her shoulder and let her cry into his shirt. Marshall stood up.

"Fine, but I thought friends come before girls." He helped Corrine up and as they walk out, Corrine caught sight of Josie's reflection in the window glass. She was smiling over Lucas' shoulder. Corrine scowled.

"She's such a…" Started Corrine. Marshall cut her off before she could say anything above the rating of PG-13 aka, the authoress doesn't want to get into big trouble

"Shush, shush, I know." He said softly.

"Why's she DOING this? She knows I like you, she's doing it to get…"  
"Woah, rewind… you what?"

"I uh…. Oh it doesn't matter now." She sighed and turned her head away. "Is she a good kisser?" She asked vehemently.

"How should I know!" He said furiously. "I've got nothing to compare it to." Corrine sighed and walked off.

"Now where're you going. I'm sick of chasing after you!" He said. It was one of those things he only meant as a joke, but Corrine took too seriously.

"Me too."

A/n: End of chapter one… what do you all think of evil Josie? well…. Yang I tried to capture the essence of Corrine and Marshall's relationship, I'm a strong shipper but they DO fight a lot.

Next chapter: Yin puts in her good word. But can she win Lucas over?


	2. 2

A/n: Yin-Yang Chapter two is here. Yin Light. Yang Dark Yeah I know, that seems to make no sense whatsoever but it's relevant to the story, and if you don't know that already what're you doing on chapter two, hit 'back' on your browser

Chapter has numerous references to sex. But nothing explicit so I think I'm safe with PG-13

Chapter 2: Yin makes her brief appearance

Night time came, as night times do. The sun sets into the bloody red sky making it inky black. Some even say night time is when the sun turns its back on the world. 10:50 came and Josie waited by the clock. Corrine wouldn't miss curfew! She couldn't…

"Hey." Said a voice. It was Lucas. Josie bit back tears as she noticed he had his bags packed.

"Where's Corrine?" She asked sorrowfully, she knew the answer before it came.

"She needs a cooling off period, she's done a room swap with me. Don't fancy being around Marshall right now anyway."

"It wasn't him!" Josie cried suddenly. "It was me, it was all me!" Lucas threw his things onto Corrine's bed.

"I've known Marshall for years now Josie, I know he didn't do anything. I can always tell. I just don't like the way he acted about it."

"You're not mad at me for lying?" she asked in shock, her eyes glistened with tears as did her cheeks.

"I'm not happy about it… but if you fancy Marshall then…" He sighed and Josie knew this was incredibly hard for him "Josie I just want you to be happy."

"That's just it." Josie admitted biting her lip. "I don't fancy Marshall."

"Then why'd you do it?" He queried. Girls, was there any sense in them at all?

Josie stood up and crossed to the window.

"I just… I don't know Lucas. I wanted to cause trouble. Stir things up." She said. "Wild impulse or something… I wanted so badly… to hurt them." She sniffed. "Does that make me a bad person?"

"Of course not." He took her hands and pulled her back onto the bed so she was sitting down beside him.

"She'll NEVER forgive me." Josie said shaking her head. "Never."

"Get over yourself!" He laughed stroking her hair out of her eyes. "Marshall's a push over. He'll be back in the loop in a day or two. Corrine maybe a week. The world isn't going to stop because you kissed Marshall Wheeler." He said gently. Josie wiped her eyes.

"I must seem really…"

"Vulnerable? Weak? Pathetic?" he suggested.

"I was going to say over dramatic but thanks." She said in amusement. "Today I was pure evil. Nothing excuses what I did."

"You're right." He whispered and enveloped her into a hug. She leaned in against him.

"But right now, I'm seeing a different take on the world. I want forgiveness, but I'm too ashamed to ask for it." Lucas ran his hand down her back gently.

"Don't worry…" He said. Within minutes Josie's eyelids were drooping and she yawned.

"You planning on moving?" He asked her.

"Nope." She mumbled sleepily.

"You want me to go into Corrine's bed, or stay here?"

"Stay, please." She begged. He turned off the light.

She lay in his arms an exhausted angel. How could a girl so innocent be so evil? He sighed and kissed her forehead lightly.

"Goodnight." He whispered.

"Goodnight." She murmered in response. He was alarmed, he'd thought she was asleep.

Morning they say is a time of tranquillity. The birds sing and the sun shines brightly. Josie winced in the light. She saw Lucas beside her and smiled a wicked smile. She unbuttoned half of his shirt buttons, then did the same with her own, careful not show too much.

"Lucas, baby wake up." She whispered seductively. Lucas opened one eye blearily and reached for his glasses. He looked bemusedly at his shirt.

"Nice try." He mumbled buttoning his shirt up to its collar.

"Don't you remember?" She asked. "I could… refresh your memory." She added suggestively. She put her hand on the back of his neck.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you Josie? Come on, we're gonna be late for school." He mumbled pulling out of her grasp.

"Last night was… amazing." She said blissfully.

"I'm not buying it Josie. I'm mature enough not to even kiss a girl when she's crying… so come on." He threw Josie's school top at her. "Wakey wakey… and wait until I leave the room, if you would." He added. Josie sneered.

"You'll regret it Randall!" She said angrily. He bit his lip as he closed the door, he knew he would regret annoying her. He knew Josie had taken a violent mood swing. He also knew Marshall wouldn't be talking to him if he told him. He sighed and went to his own room to get changed.

"And I just…" She wiped back tears. "He just kept saying…" Vaughn didn't need to hear the rest he'd heard enough. He wrapped his arms around her.

"Shhh… relax…" He whispered in her ear. "It'll be ok."

"How can you say that!" She cried. But she was smiling. She sobbed into his shirt.

"What do you think's the matter?" Marshall asked in concern. Corrine looked hurt.

"After what she did… why do you care?" She snapped.

"Oh we're not going here again." He moaned.

"Well you keep talking about her!" Marshall rolled his eyes.

"For the last time I do NOT fancy Josie. She's a friend, who just happens to fancy me. I can't help it can I!" Corrine glared into her cereal. Marshall felt bad for snapping at her. "Look, I'm sorry I didn't…"

"You did."

"Yeah I did but I shouldn't have yelled." He didn't yell. He didn't understand how the only person he'd ever liked like that was the only person who could provoke the rage in him. Ironic really.

Lucas walked in.

"Hey Josie, what's wrong?" He asked going to sit down. Vaughn leapt up.

"Don't even think it."

"Josie, what did you say?" He asked her. Josie smirked but when Vaughn looked over she sniffed and looked away.

"Listen I don't know what she's told you but it's…" Vaughn suddenly thumped Lucas and knocked him flying. He sat up and rubbed his jaw.

"Lucas, are you okay?" Corrine asked sitting him up properly. He stood up.

"Yeah a little misunderstanding is all." Lucas said reasonably. His jaw moved at an odd angle, as though it was causing him great pain.

"A little misunderstanding, after what you did to Josie, you're lucky I haven't thrown you from a top story window." Vaughn growled.

"Wait a minute." Marshall said making a connection. Two and two were staring to reveal four.

"What exactly did Lucas do to Josie?" Lucas glared.

"Leave it out Marshall, she's not at fault here." Lucas said angrily. He didn't quite understand, he had a vague theory though, one he'd have to put into practice.

"So you admit it?" Vaughn asked. Lucas sighed he hated to have to do this but… he held up both hands.

"Yeah. I admit it." Vaughn looked at Josie's empty seat. She'd gone.

"You're sick." Lucas nodded.

"I know, bye." He took off.

Corrine looked confused.

"What did he do?" Vaughn sighed and leaned over and whispered in her ear. Her eyes widened and she whispered into Marshall's ear.

"No." He whispered in disbelief. Corrine nodded. Although she'd believed Marshall at the time she wondered if there was a grain of fabrication. No. Marshall wouldn't lie to her.

"So that's your plan." Lucas said to her with a coy smile. She smiled in response and leaned against the wall.

"I don't know what you mean." She said simply.

"I'm sure… but think about this for me, if you tell Vaughn that every guy in the schools tried it on or whatever you accused me and Marshall of… eventually he's going to click."

"You don't use the same story line twice Lucas, first rule." She said pulling his shirt so he was pressed close to her. "Marshall only kissed me, what you did was much worse." She smiled. "But I like worse."

"Josie… stop it." He ordered.

"Stop what?" She asked pretending to be utterly oblivious. He rolled his eyes and then he found himself pushed very far away from her and almost over.

"Leave me alone!" She cried. Lucas didn't have to have 360 degree peripheral vision to know Vaughn was standing behind him. He smirked.

"Just remember Josie. Eventually your little act will come undone. Tonight I'd say."

"Is that a threat!" demanded Vaughn. "You better go before I thump you again." He took Josie in his arms.

"It's okay." Vaughn assured her gently.  
"Yeah Josie, it's okay." Lucas said. "It'll be alright tonight... I promise." He promised her. Vaughn stamped his foot the way you do to get rid of a cat in your bushes. Lucas scarpered.

"I…"

"It's okay I saw." Vaughn told her gently.

"I want to thank you, for intervening when you did…" She smiled a sickly sweet smile. "Lord knows what would've happened."

"You're okay now though right…." She stood on tip toe and gently kissed him on the lips.

"I'm… fine."  
"I know." He whispered. "I mean uh…" Josie smiled.

4 o clock. Josie had caused chaos to absolute extremes. She'd tied Madison's hair to her desk so she fell back and hit her head. Then she accidentally-on-purpose failed her science experiment and made sure it trashed Madison's outfit. She'd made sure nobody had caught her tying Corrine's gym shoe laces together. And Marshall's hair gel was now laced with ammonia. She'd always thought he'd suit a blond. She whistled as she walked into her room. School was over, now the REAL fun was to begin. The door slammed shut and Josie found herself wrestled to the bed.

"Eager aren't you." Josie breathed as she found herself straddled by Lucas.

"Shut up." Lucas growled angrily through the ropes in his mouth. He bound her wrists to the bed posts then her ankles.

"You better hope Vaughn doesn't walk in now. Seriously won't look good for you." She spoke in a sing song voice as though she thought it was all a game. Lucas rolled his eyes and grabbed the chair from Corrine's desk. He hooked it under the door handle so nobody could get in.

"I'm testing a theory, you're to stay here until nightfall." He ordered. She nearly laughed out loud, where could she go?

"Ooh big boy and his ropes…. Really scared." She said sarcastically.

"Josie, shut up okay?" he grabbed his homework and laid across Corrine's bed. Josie protested rather loudly. Lucas was slightly afraid her cries would alert somebody and he really would look sick.

"I'm really sorry about this Josie." He told her.

"I'm gonna get you for this." She said angrily. Lucas sighed.

"I guessed you'd say that." He answered

"What time's nightfall around here anyway? These ropes really hurt." Lucas bit his lip. He crossed over to her and sat on the bed.

"I'm really sorry but it's for your own good, you understand that right Josie?"

"Oh get bent." She hissed vehemently. Lucas chose to ignore her he knew anything she said couldn't be taken into account, it wasn't her speaking. He watched the sun set, gold, blood red, then purple and then velvety black.

"Lucas." Josie whispered gently.

"Hm," He asked snapping his head up. He hurriedly walked over to her. "Feeling better?"

"Yes!" She cried in agony.

"I want to leave it a minute ok." She whimpered. "It's not that I don't trust you." He said hastily. "I just don't trust her. You understand right?"

"It's not that." She said quietly. "The ropes they…. They really hurt." She gave her hand a wriggle. Much against his better judgement Lucas sighed.

"I can't… one minute ok." He promised her.

"I understand Lucas, I don't trust her either. I'm scared what's happening to me?" She cried in frustration. Lucas ran his hand across her face.

"I don't understand either Josie." He told her gently. He undid her ropes for her now trusting her completely. Her wrists were burnt and cut from the ropes as were her ankles. He felt incredibly guilty. She was no longer crying but it wasn't because of the ropes. She was not only exhausted from a days mischief but disgusted at herself.

"I hate her." She said firmly sitting up and rubbing her wrists.

"Josie… are you schizophrenic?" he asked her cautiously. "Or a split personality."

"The last one, I think." She told him. She wasn't crying still. She clambered off her bed and onto Corrine's with Lucas.

"Tomorrow morning first thing I'm going to tell professor Z." he promised her.

"They'll put me in the loony bin, I don't want to leave Blake Holsey. Not now we're so close to solving it…" She lay against him and lay her head on his chest. He wrapped his arm around her.

"I feel terrible about what she did."

"Nobody blames… well okay Marshall and Corrine blame you but, whatever she says I don't blame you." he told her.

"Vaughn thinks…"

"Who CARES what Vaughn thinks?" Lucas said. He took something from Josie's drawer. "This is your journal, did you write in it today or yesterday?"

"Yes."

"What about last night?"

"Um…" Josie opened it. "Yeah, just before you got in."

"May I?" he asked gently prying the book from her hands.

'Wednesday 15th December.

For gods sake she's so stuck up. Little Miss Baxter. I wish she'd just get out of my face… Someone's coming. I think it's Marshall, just had brilliant idea.

Ha, well I caused a tizzy. Everything's gone haywire. Why are smart people so easy to wind up. I kiss Marshall, blame him, Corrine goes spare and Lucas and Vaughn fall out with them both. What losers.'

"She's wicked." Josie said bitterly.

"There's another entry…." Lucas told her

"That's mine." She told him.

"Oh my god. What's happening? I kissed Marshall Wheeler! So not fair on Corrine, Marshall, Lucas or Vaughn. not to mention me I don't even fancy him! Something or someone took over, I blame her. Someone's coming. I hope it's Durst saying 'You're expelled' I'd deserve it. Or Vaughn and Lucas coming to tell me to get lost. It's not fair that I…."

"Lucas stop!" Josie snatched her journal back. She blushed furiously and placed it under her pillow. Lucas had the funny feeling the next bit was personal.

"You scared?" he asked her.

"To death." She replied truthfully. Corrine walked in.

"You little brat!" Josie winced as Corrine approached them, waving a bottle furiously above her head. Josie felt like she was going to get hit over the head in a second.

"Oops." She said biting her lip. Josie had got her into monumentally gigantic trouble.

"Nevermind oops!" Corrine screamed holding out the bottle. It was hair gel. Marshall's to be exact. She threw it at Josie and it deflected off her arm.

"Woah calm down." Lucas said picking up the bottle. He sniffed it. "Ammonia?"

"She dyed Marshall's hair blond. Platinum blond."

"You have no proof it was Josie!" Lucas defended.

"What more proof do you want!" She demanded.

"Corrine, chillax." Lucas told her pulling Josie to him.

"And why are there ropes on Josie's bed?" She asked exasperatedly.

"Tell you what, Marshall can have Josie's bed tonight…. She'll sleep with me." He reasoned.

"After what Vaughn said? I thought you'd steer well clear. She's poison Lucas." Corrine spat vehemently.

"No she's not!" He jumped right to her defense. Josie felt awful. After the way she'd treated him. After the whole Vaughn/Lucas thing, both boys still had her back even if they had given her the ultimatum.

"You'll come round, after all there's much worse you can accuse someone of eh," Corrine said sarcastically. Lucas grabbed Josie some PJ's and lead her from the room. Marshall was a right sight. He was platinum blond, that is, bright blond.

"Marshall I…" Started Josie. She wanted to apologise for 'her' behaviour. He shook his head.

"Don't bother you two, I'll fix it later." He muttered.

"Corrine said you're going to her room. Josie's staying in your bed." Marshall frowned.

"Watch she doesn't slip red ants or anything into it." Josie scowled. She went to get dressed.

"Dude you need to cut her some slack." Lucas said sadly.

"Me? She kissed me. Nearly ruined me and Corrine…" He protested.

"You said yourself you and Corrine are only friends." Lucas said pointedly. The guy could at least make up his mind.

"She dyed my hair!" Marshall protested. There was no arguing with that fact.

"Okay, so she's misbehaving. Has anyone tried to ask her why?" Lucas asked.

"She accused you of…"

"I know." Lucas said hastily. He didn't want to get onto that subject. "There's just a lot going on in her head right now."

"Too much." Marshall mumbled packing his bag. Lucas breathed and pulled his collar.

"Tough room. Listen Blondie you might want to get that hair sorted out."

"Yeah I know. Listen Lucas…" He pulled something out of his bag. "It's Vaughn's…I swiped it. It's a recording device. I want to use it to play it back incase she tries anything tomorrow." He handed Lucas the C.A.S.T Covert Audio Surveillance Technology Lucas nodded. No sooner had Marshall left the room did he turn it off.

"Sorry Marshall…but if you find out… she'll kill me."

"Who'll kill you?" Josie asked rubbing her damp hair with a towel. She'd just got out of the shower. She climbed into Marshall's bed.

"Nah you know me." He told her. "Just like talking to myself."

"Night Lucas… thanks. For sticking up for me."

"Don't mention it."

When Lucas woke up it was still dark. Josie was sat cross legged on the floor. She was sticking forks in his sockets. She'd blown a fuse. He grabbed the fork from her.

"Are you stupid or something!" He cried. She'd end up electrocuting herself!

"Might be." She said. "But I can just blame you and Marshall. After all it's not my room." She said with a smirk.

"Where'd you swipe this from, you didn't trash the kitchen did you?" He asked nervously.

"What's it to you?" She asked pulling herself up to almost his height. She was a lot shorter than him but somehow always managed to look him right in the eye.

"Well if you have we'd better go clean it up." He said calmly.

"Chill… I didn't," She paused and smirked. "Yet." He glowered at her. She sighed and lay down on the bed. "Bloody hell… You were keen." She said examining her wrists. They were blood red and deep purple with bruises. Lucas looked alarmed.

"I'm…sorry. I did NOT know that'd hurt so much." He apologised profusely. She shrugged.

"Meh, nobody cares." She said.

"Listen. I know you're a split personality."

"Well done, someone give the guy a medal. He only just figured it out." Josie said sarcastically. She twitched and suddenly said. "Shut up." Then glared.

"Your good side's separated from your bad side. You're the bad side. The night girl is the good one."

"I'm bored." Josie yawned. She stood up fingering her sleeves. She hitched them up to her elbows and walked out. Lucas was so screwed.

Josie was deliberately quiet during her breakfast with Vaughn, for some reason she was wearing a huge jumper.

"What's up?"

"Nothing!" She said with a jump.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes! Why wouldn't I be?" She demanded. He raised his eyebrows suspiciously. "Vaughn stop looking at me like that!"

"Josie! You're getting paranoid."

"Wouldn't you!" She screamed fretfully. She thwacked out at him. He grabbed her wrist. She looked alarmed.

"What the hell?" He asked. She hung her head.

"Don't cause a scene." She ordered. He pulled her sleeve up to her elbow.

"He did this?" He asked. Josie said nothing. She was a very talented actress. He stood up grabbed her by her shoulder.

"Listen Lucas, you stay away from her." Vaughn said furiously. Josie was in floods.

"Oh for. Lucas show him the tape." Marshall said. Lucas shook his head.

"I couldn't record it."

"You mean you actually did…"

"Josie, tell them the truth." Lucas pleaded. He knew there was no reasoning with her, but he might as well try. Josie sighed and sat next to him.

"Lucas, You KNOW I like you…" She said sounding sincere. For a moment, Lucas was fooled into thinking she was the good one. "But try to force me to sleep with you again… and I'm putting my foot down. I'm calling the police." She said it firmly and in fear. Lucas stood up and took his plate.

"I'll tell you this," He said to everyone. "She's a terrific actress,"

A/n: Bye for now. And review or... Or else I'll... cannot think of anything to do I'll do something really bad.


End file.
